1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheets for concealing information recorded on recording paper for use with a facsimile receiver and to a method of concealing information recorded on the paper by the use of the concealment sheet.
More particularly, the present invention relates to sheets for concealing information recording paper, which sheets are adhered to the information recording paper, and to a concealment method using the concealment sheets for the purpose of maintaining correspondence in a state in which information, such as confidential correspondence displayed on the information recording paper or the like, is concealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there are such kinds of concealment sheets for facsimile recording paper, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 61-105175, 61-145965, 1-248875, and the like.
These concealment sheets are all designed to conceal information displayed on the facsimile recording paper by being adhered thereto. During transmission and the time immediately thereafter, the concealment sheets are adhered to the facsimile recording paper as cover sheets. The concealment sheets are peeled off by the person who should receive the information after transmission, and the information may be read.
However, generally, the surface of facsimile recording paper has been specially treated for transferring characters thereon. But, such characters are liable to deteriorate. Thus, there is a danger that the characters may get fainter or be erased when the paper is stored for a long period of time. Such facsimile recording paper is generally thin and liable to curl, thereby making it more inconvenient to store.
Although the facsimile recording paper is covered by the concealment sheet while they are adhered together, after the concealment sheet is peeled away by the recipient, there is a danger that the information displayed on the surface will be falsified because the surface of the facsimile recording paper is exposed.